


Companion

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John draws a few comparisons between his flatmate and our favourite time-traveling alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

John had always been a fan of Doctor Who, growing up with the 6th Doctor and watching until it ended with 8 and revived with 9. And, baited properly, one could learn John still watched it when it was on; it was a guilty pleasure.

But an unforeseen consequence of this obsession was that he drew connections between the world of The Doctor and his own. Like how Sherlock was exactly like The Doctor (minus the alien bit… well, not confirmed yet), a brilliant mind and hero’s complex, sometimes dark and brooding and not without his secrets.

Occasionally his flatmate said something or did something that reminded John of this comparison, such as when he was excited or challenged, and he took enjoyment of the puzzle, the thrill of the chase.

Sherlock and The Doctor also shared their misunderstandings of the human race, and more than once someone had called Sherlock alien. They took pleasure in the game, where some found it morbid or disturbing to do so. And they both had the great evil geniuses of their same kind, The Master and Moriarty. Their fates ended the same way, too; struck down, finally, by the only one who could oppose them, the one who could understand.

So then, John reasoned, if Sherlock was The Doctor, and Moriarty was The Master, then that made him the companion, the only friend to The Doctor. The multiple companions- varied as they were- all played the same role: They were The Doctor’s humanity, his liaison with man kind, his heart. The same could be said of John to Sherlock.

And although he knew the companions’ ends, all tragic, John would be content to be the companion to Sherlock’s Doctor. He would follow this man to the ends of the universe and back, no matter the cost.


End file.
